Vampire Kisses
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Dracula is sent to the future, wanting to become human again. He has to find the girl who can cure him, and turn her to become pure again, but the catch is, she has to be in love with him.Will he succeed? Will she fall in love with him, soon to be stabbed


Just thought of this while reading one of my favorite books, Vampire Kisses. I thought this would be fun to write. Just give me ideas, okay? Also, no flames. This is meant to be a fun fic, not one where you criticize every move I make.

Chapter 1

Some time after the cremation of Anna Valerious…

It was night. The sky was clouded with dark clouds. The moon was not out and the stars did not show. The wind blew roughly against the trees. A cloaked man rode the trees on a swift black horse. The sound of the horse's hooves against the dry leafy ground sounded through out the forest, maybe scaring away anyone who might be coming into the forest. The horse was urged forward into the wind. The lightening crackled in the sky. The man's cloak blew with the wind, but the man did not seem the notice.

Longer and longer the man road through the forest. The rain started to pour and the horse ran faster and faster. Slowly the came to an overpass of trees, and in, rather under the overpass was a large caravan with bright colors painted on the sides. The man slowly brought his horse to a stop, and tied is horse to one of the trees. The man hurried through the rain holding his cloak over his head to keep from being drenched. He hurried into the caravan, slowly sliding his cloak off as he entered the dimly lit room. Beads slicked against each other as he entered the caravan. Candles were lit all around. A glowing crystal ball sat in the middle of the room. The room was silent.

The man twisted his long black hair, wrenching all the rain water from his hair and onto the carpet. From another doorway, emerged a strange looking woman. She was dressed in only different shades of purple cloth, sashayed into the room. She frowned seeing her wet carpet. "Again?"

"Yes, again." She frowned looking over the wet man, and took his cloak. She smiled slightly and moved behind the cloak onto a wooden chair. She sighed softly and sat behind the crystal ball, placing her hands on it. "You died this evening…again…"

The man nodded and watched the crystal ball change colors. The woman sighed and shook her head as she closed her eye and placing her hands around the crystal ball, circling them around it. "Tsk tsk…You only have so much time left."

"How much time, Melinda? How much time is left?" The man slammed his hands on the table. Melinda did not seem scared. She simply kept her eye closed and still her hands circled around the crystal ball. The man watched closely. Thunder crashed not too far away. The lit candles all went out. The man shuddered. The only light in the entire caravan was the crystal ball. "Melinda? Are you there?"

There was no answer. The man glanced around and his eyes fell on the crystal ball. Inside the crystal ball was a girl, not a young girl, but more along the lines of early twenties. She smiled and seemed to be talking to someone. The man moved closer to the crystal ball and stared at her. Her hair was long and black, much like his own, but she had stripes of bright blue and red in her hair. Her skin was pale and she wore black eye make up. She smiled and the man smiled back. She couldn't see him, but he could definitely see her.

Then suddenly the picture faded in the crystal ball, and the light of the candles was starting to come back. Melinda still stayed at the crystal ball. "She…She will end the curse. She must be bitten three times, once every few nights, and at the third time she must be turned under a full moon. She has ownership of the purity stone. The purity stone will turn black after she has been turned and you and all of the vampires of the world will not be vampires anymore…and finally she must be in love with you."

"That does not sound too hard." The man smirked and bared his fangs. Melinda frowned and glared at him. The man recalled his fangs.

"You can't use your powers to 'persuade' her. You have to win her over using your heart." The man frowned. Melinda held up her hand. "And you can't force her down, rape her and make her love you." Melinda looked around.

"But Melinda-" He watched her, as she got up and searched about the room, looking for something, but he wasn't sure what.

Melinda turned to a large crate. She quickly pulled out a golden chain with a strange looking pendant. It was in the shape of a sun but it had many different colors of small gems lined all around the pendant. It gave off a soft glow as Melinda placed it around the man's neck. "You're going to need this. The only way you can pass off as a mortal in the world you are going to."

"How will it pass me off as a mortal?" The man looked a bit confused, but also a bit curious.

"You can walk in the light with no fear of being burned. It keeps your fangs at bay during the lit hours and will keep you awake during the day. You can also eat mortal without it turning into dust in your mouth." Melinda smiled and admired the pendant. But slowly her smile turned to a frown. "But I must caution you…it only works for thirty days. Thirty days is all you have to break the curse and become a mortal man again."

"A month? A month is all I have?" Melinda nodded, and took the crystal ball from its holder, holding it out to him.

"You must take this as well. It will be the only way I can communicate with you if you require assistance, or if you need to go to the next step." The man took it from her and held it in his hands. Melinda quickly grabbed a sack from the table that the crystal ball had been sitting on and started to sprinkle a white powder around the man.

"And what is the next step?" He eyed her as she sprinkled the powder around him in a large circle. Melinda put the sack down and walked around the circle again, backwards to the way she had walked before.

"You will know when the time comes…Right now all you can do is make that woman fall in love with you." She circled the circle that way six times, and then circled it again six times the other way. The man looked quite perplexed. The wind grew louder outside and lightening flashed.

"How will I know it's her? What is her name?" The man watched as Melinda waved her arms over him.

"Her name is Kara…I wish you luck, Dracula." Melinda started chanting loudly, as if competing with the loud blowing of the wind outside. The wind grew louder with her chanting. Lightening flashed brightly. "Remember not to fall in love too!"

But it was too late. The floor smoked where Dracula had been standing. The white circle remained. He was already off in another world off to break the curse upon all vampires.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Present Day

_Beep! Beep! Beep! It is seven o'clock on the dot, and it's time to get up. Skies will be partly cloudy with a high of 80 and a low 60. And now time for some music by…Avril Lavigne! _

Kara groaned and sat up slowly in bed as she heard 'I Always Get What I Want' playing on her radio. Reaching over, she turned up the radio. With a lot of moaning and groaning she managed to crawl out of bed. She ran her fingers through her tri colored hair trying to rid herself of knots in her hair. _Ugh! Now I have to brush it before I go to work!_

Kara walked into the bathroom of her small apartment. She sighed seeing the person in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and her black make up was collected under her eye. She looked dead. _Just perfect._ She grabbed her brush and attacked her hair rabidly. After a few minutes with a lot of wincing, groaning and pleading, she had knot-free hair. She hurried to brush her teeth, wash her face, apply new make up and make herself acceptable for the New York streets.

Kara rushed into her closet. First outfit she tried on was a tight black t-shirt with a denim skirt, but since she was going to be late, and tights would be a pain to get on, she quickly changed again. Kara quickly put on skater jeans, but she didn't have a loose shirt that was clean enough to wear, so she vetoed that outfit and went back in her closet. Finally after a bunch of tries, she decided on a black tank top and some jeans she had found at Good Will. She glanced in the mirror, and then glanced at the clock. _7: 30! Shit! I'm going to be late again!_

Kara grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. She hurried down the hallway, nearly running into her elderly neighbor as he knelt down to get his paper out of the hall. She jumped over his arm and simply yelled over her shoulder. "Morning Mr.Oldman!"

Mr. Oldman frowned, and shook his head, mumbling under his breath about 'young people and no respect for their elders.' Kara hurried down the stairs and out to the bus stop, but the bus had already left. Kara cursed and rushed down the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara hurried through the door of Little Richard's Shakespearean Theatre. Richard was not the owner, but his kid was named Richard, so when the owner had decided to name the place he named after his son, who was four at the time and very 'little'. Hurried past the owner's secretary, grabbing the secretary's coffee and running into the theatre.

"Jamison! You're late again!" Richard bellowed from the stage. The cast was already up on stage. Kara hurried up on the stage, biting her lip at all the glares she was receiving from her fellow players. "I hope you're prepared."

"Yes sir." Kara climbed up on the stage and took her place by two other women by the names of Sarah and Emily. Sarah was Kara's best friend and fellow player. Sarah was loud, outgoing and fun. She was always a little hyper, but she was an amazing actress with light blonde hair and tan skin. She didn't dress like Kara and was always early to the stage. They were complete opposites, but opposites. Emily was more of just an acquaintance than a friend, but Emily was usually invited to go shopping or bake or go out to the movies when no one had a date. Emily was the quiet one and she had silky, short brown hair and fair skin.

"You're late again, Kara. What kept you?" Sarah hissed to as she handed Kara her costume. Kara slipped on the ugly brown cloak and groaned as she pulled it over her head. Sarah offered her a white rope for the robe.

"I had tight issues…again. I have got to stop wearing skirts." Kara took the rope and tied it around her waist. The cloak covered her regular clothes and she walked out on the stage. Kara sighed, pushed through the curtains and walked over to small cauldron in the middle of the stage. Two other women dressed like her were also on stage.

"Is it all right with you if we start now, Kara?" Richard's secretary asked in her snooty, low voice, trying to sound important. Kara rolled her eyes and then smirked at Sarah, who was behind the curtain.

"Yes, its all right if start now, Molly." Kara imitated her perfectly in both snootiness and lowness in Molly's voice. Molly frowned and looked at her script.

"Act One, Scene One of the Scottish Play." Molly announced. (If anyone can tell me the real name of the Scottish Play and why they don't use the name on stage, I'll give you a cookie. Any real actor should know this. I know it because I took acting class. Do you know?) Kara smiled. The three women on stage gathered around the small cauldron.

"Shall we meet again in thunder, lightening or rain?" The woman to Kara's right spoke first. She glanced over at the woman across from her.

"When the hurlyburly's done, when the battle's lost and won." The second woman spoke. The two women then glanced at Kara. It was Kara's turn now.

"That will be ere the set of sun." Kara mentally sighed in relief. They were almost done with the first scene.

"Where the place?" The first spoke again.

"Upon the heath." The second replied.

"There to meet with Macbeth." Kara said.

"I come, Graymalkin!" The first looked out to left stage.

"Paddock calls." The second looked to the right stage.

"Anon." Kara said simply, staring out into the audience seating.

"Fair is foul, and foul is fair: Hover through the fog and filthy air." They all chanted, and then they exited the stage to the side. The curtain was drawn back showing three of the other actors sitting around a 'camp fire'. Kara sighed. This was going to be another one of those days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Sarah. You have the female lead!" Kara and Sarah were walking home together. Sarah smiled, and shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

"But you're luckier. You have so little lines. You don't have to worry about those huge monologues." Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of Dots (for anyone who doesn't know what those are, they are really chewy and sticky gummy candies.) Sarah smirked. "Never give up old habits, do you?"

"Nope." Kara popped a few of the brightly colored candies in her mouth and sucked on them. She couldn't afford to pull out a filling, so she didn't chew them. Sarah still smirked. "Nature's factory made candy."

"Full of sugar, carbs and fats." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's a fat free candy! Give me a break!" Kara and Sarah both giggled, looking at each other. Sarah grabbed the candy from Kara, emptying some into her hand. "Hey!"

"You only live once." Sarah popped them into her mouth and handed the box back to Kara. Kara sighed. Sarah just smirked in reply.

"What are you doing this weekend, Sarah?" Kara smiled as she neared closer to Kara's 'apartment complex'. Sarah shrugged.

"I suppose I'll be running lines most of the day…maybe walk the dog a few times…then go out with my boy-" Kara jumped in suddenly.

"Please don't mention the b-word Sarah." Sarah rolled her eyes. They stopped in front of the door of the 'apartment complex'. "Come on, Sarah. You know I've been single since birth and that was 24 years ago."

"Soon to be 25 in a few hours." Kara sighed and smiled slightly. Tomorrow was her birthday, and she knew something special was planned, like every year. Sarah hugged Kara. "See you at rehearsals tomorrow, bright and early, aye?"

"Right! See you!" Kara watched Sarah until she was out of sight. She pulled out her key and slowly walked up the stairs. She sighed, dragging herself up the stairs, wishing there was something other then Ramen and TV dinners in her cabinets. But this was the life of a starving artist, right?

Kara unlocked her door, staggering in as she came in and turned on the lights. She sighed, shutting the door. She really had to clean her place up, but lately, he hadn't had the time. Papers were all over the floor, magazines were stacking around her coffee table, cup marks circled the table, dishes were piling in the sink and her bed has not been made once since she moved into this apartment, 3 years ago.

Kara flopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes and groaned. Her door squeaked open and then slammed closed. Kara sighed, and didn't really notice. She also didn't notice the dark shadow looming over her.


End file.
